onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad
Metal Bat (金属バット, Kinzokubatto) is a S-Class, rank 16, superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance Metal Bat resembles a typical Japanese banchō delinquent who sports a pompadour. His eyes and brows greatly emphasize his hot temper. Gallery Metal Bat anime artwork.png|Anime artwork Personality He appears to have a great deal of confidence in himself stating that he did not care whether a threat is a Demon or Dragon level, he would take care of it himself. He also seems to be brash and reckless, as shown when he immediately smashed one of Melzalgald's marbles instead of trying to analyze what purpose it serves for the enemy. Furthermore he was willing to challenge Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask for his mockery attitude before it was interrupted by a call from his sister and Sweet Mask's client. He speaks in a very rough dialect, pronouncing 'yer' instead of 'your' for example. Despite his brash attitude, he still has a soft side in him when it comes to his sister, who he treats very well and spoils to an extent. Like Saitama, he doesn't care about his rank and sometimes accidentally kills his enemies faster than he intended, such as when he killed Rafflesidon and Senior Centipede before he could get an answers for their motivations. This is different from Sweet Mask's merciless nature. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Metal Bat is first seen during the S-Class heroes meeting. From there, he proceeded to fight alongside the other S-Class Heroes against some of the alien invaders. With the aid of Bang and others, they are able to destroy a good portion of the Mothership and kill Melzalgald. Metal Bat is later seen arguing with Sweet Mask and threatens to start a fight with him. But before he has the chance his sister calls him and Metal Bat suddenly changes his attitude and tries to get an autograph from Sweet Mask. Hero Hunt Arc Metal Bat reappears briefly in the Hero Hunt arc. He is shown protecting sponsors of the Hero Association. He watches over the sponsor and sponsor's child eat. He tells the child to not put the dishes that the child has finished back in the counter, but the child doesn't listen, much to Metal Bat's displeasure. Metal Bat soon receives a call from his sister; she asks if he can help her with her shopping bags, but he replies, no, because he is on a mission. His sister starts crying and hangs up the call. After the call, Metal Bat feels a sudden shaking. Metal Bat rushes back to the sponsors and finds that Junior Centipede has emerged from the ground with Human Bird Grass. Furthermore, Junior Centipede has grabbed the sponsor's child. Before the monsters could grab the sponsor, Metal Bat grabs a coat and engages in a fight with the mysterious beings. Centipede Arc Metal Bat has just finished his fight with Junior Centipede and Human Bird Grass. The Hero Association's sponsor and his child are delighted and wish to celebrate. However, Junior Centipede was still alive, he praises Metal Bat for his strength, but still questions Metal Bat about how high Metal Bat is in the food chain. Before Metal Bat could finish Junior Centipede off, Senior Centipede erupted from the ground. Senior Centipede forced Metal Bat, the sponsor, and the sponsor's child out of the restaurant. Outside, Rafflesidon emerged from the ground and started releasing sleeping gas. The sponsor and the sponsor's child immediately fall unconscious. Metal Bat is left to fight two Demon level monsters, three if Garou were to join the fight as well. During the battle with Senior Centipede and Rafflesidon, Metal Bat temporarily came under the control of Rafflesidon's gas. When under the influence of the gas, Senior Centipede gave Metal Bat a beating. However, Metal Bat was eventually able to resist the influences of the gases and then completely escaped its influences after injuring his own head. After regaining control, Metal Bat proceeded to defeat Senior Centipede and Rafflesidon with one strike each. However, only after the monsters were defeated did Metal Bat remember that he had not asked for their motivations yet. After the demon level monsters were defeated, B-Class and C-Class heroes, Pineapple and Mohican, arrive to the scene. Metal Bat asks them to bring the Hero Association's sponsor and the sponsor's son to hospital so that he could finally help his sister with her shopping bags. However, Elder Centipede emerges from the ground. The lower class heroes inform Metal Bat about the monster, stating that is previously wiped out a town and it is marked as a dragon level monster. Metal Bat tells the two other heroes to grab the sponsor and the sponsor's child and run, while he prepares to go all out. Metal Bat intercepts Elder Centipede when the monster is charging at Pineapple and Mohican, but his attack did not manage to even leave a scratch. Metal Bat is then launched to building by Elder Centipede. Metal Bat jumps onto Elder Centipede while Elder Centipede is chasing after two heroes. Before Elder Centipede is able to reach the two heroes, Metal Bat unleashes an attack on Elder Centipede's head. Elder Centipede then tries to shake Metal Bat off by with maneuvering around the city. Metal Bat is then launched hundreds of meters across the city and encounters Garou. The Hero Organization later tries to contact him but is unable to do so due to the fact that Garou is attacking him. He's able to hold back against Garou, who is now much stronger than before due to his extensive training and is already able to see Metal Bat attack patterns and comments he's disappointed on being unable to witness Metal Bat at his best. Abilities & Powers As an S-Class hero, Metal Bat is very powerful. It's believed he's one of the strongest S-Class heroes, as he was able to threaten Sweet Mask with little to no fear, one of the strongest characters in the series, and even stronger than some S-Class heroes. He was able to take on multiple monsters, such as Senior Centipede and Rafflesidon, who are each a demon level monster. He was even confident enough to fight a dragon class opponent, stating he doesn't care if it is one. Intelligence Highly Perceptive Combatant: 'Despite his brash nature, Metal Bat seems to be very perceptive, as he was the first one to discover Melzalgald's weakness. In addition, he was able to notice that Elder Centipede avoided getting his head in contact with Metal Bat's attack. *'Mind Control Resistance: By hitting himself with his bat, Metal Bat was able to resist the influences of Rafflesidon's gases. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Metal Bat possesses immense physical strength and has taken out many powerful monsters and villains with a single swing, including two demon-class level monsters simultaneously. While being unable to kill the Elder Centipede with one hit, he did push it down and completely stop it in its tracks. Immense Durability:: Metal Bat also possesses immense durability. He was able to take many hits from Senior Centipede, a demon class level monster which would kill a normal human being. In addition, he received a direct hit from Elder Centipede, but did not seem to be fazed by the attack afterwards. *'Fighting Spirit': Metal Bat was able to take a lot of punishment from battles and still be able to continue to fight as if nothing happened. It is his will to continue to fight, no matter what happens. Immense Reflexes: ''': Metal Bat also possesses superhuman reflexes as seen in his fight against Garou, where he's able to deflect and block Garou multiple punches despite being injured in his battle against Elder Centipede. '''Immense Speed: Metal Bat was able to escape a falling spaceship and he even considered Puri-Puri-Prisoner slow. Techniques Killing Moves: 'Metal Bat's deadly techniques which are used to finish off his opponents. So far, only one technique was shown: *'Dragon Thrashing: Metal Bat unleashes an barrage of smacks with his metal bat against a target. This attack was first seen used against Elder Centipede. Equipment Metal Bat: Living up to his name, Metal Bat carries a gray metal bat, which has a black handle. Metal Bat uses his metal bat to take care of monsters. It is, with Metal Bat's strength, strong enough to kill demon class monsters with one hit. Anime and Manga difference Episode 2 *Metal Bat's photo appears on Dr. Genus computer screen in the House of Evolution. Quotes * "Demon, Dragon, Whatever, just lemme take care of it!" * "All I need is some fightin' spirit and it'll all work out." * "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." * "Ah! I completely forgot to ask about the monsters' motivation!"' Trivia *ONE has said that Metal Bat wasn't joking when he said, "He could take care of a dragon level threat".http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *His voice actor, Wataru Hatano, is also known for voicing the pompadoured Josuke Higashikata from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male